


Lost

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-12
Updated: 2006-08-12
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Hermione/Pansy





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

She loved to watch Pansy lose control. The Slytherin was always so aloof, refusing to show any emotion except disgust or anger, but when Hermione was kneeling on the floor of the Prefect bathroom with her tongue buried inside Pansy's cunt, she would lose control. Hermione licked, Pansy moaned. Hermione nibbled, Pansy whimpered. Hermione fucked her, stroking her folds with lazy licks, Pansy begged. That power, that control, it excited her far more than she would have ever imagined.

And then Pansy would come, crying her name softly, Her-mione, a soft hitch in her breath as her orgasm consumed her, juices flowing into Hermione's eager mouth, her body slumping against the wall as her face showed her pleasure and desire.

Hermione rarely had time to enjoy the control she possessed following the Slytherin's orgasm. Her back would be against the cold floor, her shirt ripped open, her skirt above her waist, and Pansy's pretty face buried between her legs as control was once again reclaimed and her own grip on things began to fade as sensations spread over her. It would be her moaning, whimpering, begging. Fingers and tongue inside her, hands squeezing her breasts, firm thigh pressed against her wet cunt, rubbing back and forth, Pansy's lips on hers, sharing their taste, coaxing her orgasm until the world faded away and there was nothing save for the two of them. Four hands, four breasts, two cunts, becoming one as they lost themselves...no, as they gave themselves to each other.


End file.
